


To Making It Count

by Passionpire88



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Paris (City), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Bonnie falls in love again after settling down in Paris. She's traveled the world and is ready to start over. Post-Canon.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	To Making It Count

It was Saturday and she was out of that pretty shade of magenta she had grown awfully fond of. Bonnie sighed and looked at her current work in progress. The paint she had just wasn’t going to do it and she shouldn’t settle if she knew what she needed. It was already five-thirty and  _ Magasin Sennelier  _ closed at 6. She had to work fast. Bonnie took off her denim smock and grabbed her wallet and keys from the bowl by the door. Her black sweats and an equally splattered purple t-shirt would just have to pass as a fashion statement. She sprinted across the street, an exhilarated smile forming from the silliness of this chase. It was nice to get her kicks from such a low-stakes situation these days. Bonnie welcomed that with open arms. As she jogged to the upcoming destination, a force of coffee and human flesh hit her, sending her sprawling into the cobblestoned street. 

“Shit!” English. Not French. Very American sounding. Japanese features. Navy blue eyes and a soft pale hand outstretched. “That’s on me,” The woman smiled sheepishly. “You ok?” 

“I...Yeah. I think so,” Bonnie moved to grab the hand and winced, pain resting in her palm as blood dripped from it. “Or not,” She grumbled, flushing slightly. 

“Scuffed up due to me being an idiot. Sorry about that.” The stranger sighed and gently took Bonnie’s other hand, a spark forming between them that she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“You’re...you’re a witch.” Bonnie’s eyes were wide in wonder. “A powerful witch.” 

“Mage.” The woman corrected. “Slightly different. Do you always start conversations like this?” 

“No! I...I’m sorry,” Bonnie gestured at the green and gold sign. “I just came to buy more paint before they close.” She stammered. She was so out of practice with talking to anyone new. It was embarrassing. 

“My treat for stopping you. I insist.” 

Bonnie smiled at the beautiful stranger. "I'm Bonnie." 

"Flinna." She winked and Bonnie felt her stomach flip. "Let's get you that paint, Bonnie." 

“Flinna, I’m sorry about...I was rude,” She pressed on as she followed Flinna into the store. “You really don’t have to buy me anything. I should have been paying attention.” But it was too late, Flinna was busy chatting with the cashier about where the paints were. Bonnie huffed and followed her into the aisle. “I’m fine. You don’t owe me anything.” 

“Take the damn paint, Bonnie. Jeez. It’s peanuts to me.” Flinna gestured at her well-made pinstriped suit that matched her eyes. 

“Magenta 14,” Bonnie muttered in defeat. 

“Huh?” 

“The color. Magenta 14.” She repeated as her eyes met Flinna’s. 

“Ah,” The taller woman plucked it from the shelf effortlessly. “See? That wasn’t so hard.” 

“Are you always so generous, Flinna?” Bonnie took a good look at the other. She was petite in form but decently tall for a woman in stature. All angles and pointed ones at that. A messy pixie cut of black hair rested on her elegantly and her eyes were like a stormy ocean. 

“When I have the time,” Flinna shrugged.    
  


“Let me buy you a coffee,” Bonnie insisted. “Then we’ll be even.” 

“Hmm...more opportunities to make assumptions about my relationship with magic. I’m in.” Flinna teased as they walked over to the counter. 

“I don’t usually do that,” Bonnie promised, slightly defensive. “It’s been a long time since I’ve met anyone supernatural.” 

Flinna raised a brow before turning to the cashier. “You just get more intriguing by the minute, don’t you?” 

Bonnie shrugged. “People just have a horrible habit of underestimating me.” 

*****

“I should get back,” Bonnie began as she checked her phone. “It’s late.” They had been sitting outside with empty coffee cups for awhile. 

“Why don’t I get you a ride?” Flinna offered. “Paris is Paris but it’s still a city.” 

“You need to stop being so nice to me,” Bonnie teased. “I might get ideas.” 

“What sort of ideas?” Flinna wiggled her eyebrows. “I might have them. Try me.” 

“I-” Bonnie felt her cheeks flush, eyes resting on the table, noting how close their hands had gotten. “I could use a ride.” She switched gears. Bonnie was open to where this was going but she should get home. Caroline was going to be impossible about this. 

Flinna nodded and handed Bonnie her phone. “Type in your address. I’ll get you an Uber.” 

“Should I worry about you coming to see me?” Bonnie wondered. 

“Not unless you want that,” Flinna promised. “And if you don’t that’s fine by me.” 

“I think I do.” Bonnie smiled at her, their hands brushing as she took the phone and selected the Uber app. 

Flinna handed her a business card. “Call me when you know you want me to see you, Bonnie.” 

Bonnie handed her the phone back and took the card, studying it. “Flightfoot Finesse? You’re a designer?”

“I dabble.” Flinna’s smirk was playful and mysterious. It tickled her. 

“Looks like more than dabbling. I’ve heard of you.” Bonnie cocked her head. “You’re kind of a big deal.” 

“Europe likes me more than America does. But my main studio is in Manhattan.” Flinna explained. 

“What brings you to Paris?” 

“I have a few commissions for a movie.” As if it was no big deal that her work was so well sought after. Bonnie wasn’t sure what to make of this woman. 

“Do you make your clothes with magic?” She wondered as she watched the little black car get closer and closer on the open app. Flinna shook her head. 

“No. I love doing it myself. It’s better that way.” This small fact made Flinna all the more attractive to her. The need for hard work, the desire to learn by doing, by practicing to gain such a talented skill. It was very appealing. “Tell me about your paintings.” 

“What?” Bonnie felt shyness overtake her. “I’m not very good,” She admitted. “I just like it. It calms me. I never used to have time for hobbies when I was growing up and I just can’t seem to stop. So it’s my weekend activity.” 

“How come?” Flinna cocked her head curiously. “Painting just makes sense for you,” 

Bonnie grinned sheepishly as she tucked a strand behind her ear. “It’s complicated.” The uber arrived, pulling up to where they were outside the cafe. “Flinna?” 

“Yeah?” Bonnie stared at her lips, wondering, seeing if she was...no. Not yet. She held out her hand to the other. 

“I’m glad I met you.” 

“I hope you call, Bonnie.” The way her eyes lingered, the way their hands were reluctant to part, Bonnie could feel Enzo’s stupidly smug grin for the first time in years as she got into the uber. 

****

"A girl, Bonnie?!" Caroline giggled. "You were flirting with a girl?!" 

"I know," Bonnie felt herself blushing as she leaned back in her chair. "I never really felt that towards any girl before but," She shrugged. "Things change I guess." 

"Well, I'm in full support of this open mind." Elena agreed. "This is so exciting!" She grinned and Bonnie's heart clenched. She missed her friends in moments like this. 

"So she's a super famous fashion designer, she asked you to call her and she let you buy her coffee?! Why haven't we texted?" demanded Caroline with a toss of her hair. 

Bonnie smiled nervously. "I guess I wanted to talk to you guys first. This is a lot." 

"Totally understandable! This is like," Caroline was on a roll. "The most exciting news we've had in years! Specifically on your end." 

"Caroline!" Elena chided. 

"What? Bonnie's been living a very comfortable boring life while I've been getting most of the drama. And you're all General Hospital and married to Damon. We've been letting her live vicariously through our soap operas, Elena." Bonnie laughed with her friends, the warmth rushing through her. There was nothing better than this. 

"She's got a point." Bonnie was grinning. "But seriously, I'm just not sure what to say." 

"Start with hi, or maybe say you wanted to kiss her and then totally chickened out because you're new to the whole girl thing." Elena sighed and Bonnie giggled at their antics. 

"What Caroline means is you should just start with asking her how her day was." 

"Elena, that's so boring!" Caroline protested. 

"Compromise," Bonnie began. "I say hi and then say I want to see her again." 

"Perfect." Elena agreed. 

"Start texting Bonnie!!" Caroline whined. "I want to see you type!" 

"Okay, okay! I'm texting!" Bonnie began to tap out a conversation starter to Flinna, heart fluttering with nerves. 

**_Hey, it's Bonnie. I don't know if you remember me but I want to see you again soon._ **

They all waited with bated breath until Bonnie's phone chimed after five minutes had passed. 

**_How could I forget a face like yours? ;) You free again Saturday?_ **

"Oh my god, Bonnie! You have to go!" Caroline squealed. 

"Go where?" Bonnie wondered. 

"Does it matter? You like her, she likes you and she's asking you out!" 

Elena nodded in agreement, fixing her hair. "Caroline is right. Say yes. Then you can tell us everything." 

**_I am. You have anything in mind?_ **

**_Wouldn't you like to know? ;) I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice._ **

Caroline squealed and Elena smiled. Bonnie's pulse raced. "So, I have a date." 

"You have a date!" Her friends agreed and they all burst into giggles before Caroline immediately went into fashion mode, ordering Bonnie to take the laptop into the bedroom so they could all find the perfect outfit. 

  
  
  


*****

Lulu White was apparently one of the best bars in Paris according to Caroline’s extensive screenshots she had sent to Bonnie in preparation when Flinna had kindly sent the name of the place the morning of their date . Here she was, in the outfit she had selected on the zoom call that had led up to this moment. An olive green v-neck with a lattice back, high-waisted jeans, and black ankle boots. Bonnie fidgeted as she stared at the digital clock display of her modest oven. Enzo’s necklace felt heavy as she fingered the chain, wondering if it was too weird to wear it. Caroline would say yes. Elena would say no. Enzo would-There was a knock on the door and it made her jump. She stood up and walked over to the small entryway. 

“Bonnie, you look stunning,” Flinna mused with a flicker of those blue eyes that made Bonnie’s stomach flutter. 

“S-so do you.” She replied lamely, face flushing as she took in Flinna’s tight jeans, black button-down, black leather jacket with a pair of three-inch pumps Caroline would kill for. She fought for words to fill the silence. It had been so long since she had been on a date. 

“Shall we?” Flinna offered her arm and Bonnie smiled as they linked. 

“We shall,” She agreed, biting her lip nervously as their eyes met. 

“Are you alright?” Flinna asked her, pulling Bonnie out of her thoughts as she closed the door and the uber began moving. “You seem tense.” 

“Can I be honest with you, Flinna?” Bonnie turned towards the other. 

“Kinda why I asked. Go for it.” 

“I...I haven’t been dating for a long time. And I’ve never been on a date with a woman.” 

There was no judgment in Flinna’s face. “So why did you say yes then?” 

“Because I made a promise to someone I Ioved that I would live my life to the fullest. And while this is new, that doesn’t mean it’s bad. I thought it was time.” Bonnie waited, wondering if she had said something far too sincere or too hokey...maybe this stranger wouldn’t understand. 

“You’ve lost a lot, haven’t you?” Flinna’s voice was soft. “There’s this sadness in your eyes and yet, here you are. Putting yourself out there. It’s pretty admirable.” She took Bonnie’s hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Tonight can be whatever you want, ok? No pressure.” 

“Easier said than done but thank you. You’re sweet.” Bonnie cleared her throat as she stared out the window, watching the nightlife of Paris pass by. Finna let out a light chuckle. “What?”

“Most people who know me would never use the word sweet to describe me.” 

“Why not?” Bonnie arched a brow. Flinna shrugged. 

“I’m a whole lot less polished than I appear.” Bonnie’s shoulders tensed. Maybe she should have looked up those articles Caroline had suggested. She had gone in with an open mind and unbiased opinions. Whatever the gossip sites said probably were embellished, right? Right?! 

“Should I be worried?” Flinna laughed at that.

“No, not at all. I promise.” And she relaxed. There was something about Flinna that made her want to stay, to get closer. Something that told her this was the right thing. And Bonnie Benette always trusted her gut. 

  
  


The bar felt ethereal like most places in Paris did at night. The majesty of the city had yet to grow dull in Bonnie’s eyes. The lights sparkled like the stars and the glasses clinked quietly as low voices of variances of romance languages and English mingled in flirtatious tones around them. Bonnie felt a hand on hers and jumped, elbow hitting her glass as she nearly fell off her stool before she moved into something solid behind her. 

“That was a shitty landing from space,” Flinna mused, gently helping her back to the previous position. “At least you didn’t spill your bourbon.” 

“I am so sorry,” Bonnie began, face burning as she caught the blue-eyed gaze, a heightened tension filling the silence before she pressed on. “I don’t usually zone out like that. I just,” She took a breath, tearing herself away from Flinna’s eyes so she could actually think. “I got caught up in the ambiance of this place. It’s beautiful. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I hope you didn’t think-” Flinna pressed a finger to her lips. 

“I’m glad you like it here. Don’t sweat it. You’re fine, Bonnie.” Flinna replied smoothly, her voice soft and terribly intoxicating. Pulling her gaze from Flinna’s mouth, Bonnie nodded and smiled. 

  
  


“So what did I miss?” She tossed her hair, watching Flinna check her out as she repositioned herself. At least she wasn’t a complete disaster. Flinna’s eyes moved from her chest to her lips to her eyes and it made her smirk. “You have my undivided attention.” 

“Where you from, Bonnie? Why Paris?” For most, this would be an easy question but she had to find an answer that felt breezy before letting it fly. 

“Virginia. And I’ve traveled a lot. But Paris is my favorite. I kept coming back so I got a freelance job and got a studio apartment.” 

“Small town girl falls for the big city?” Flinna wondered playfully.    
  
“More than that. There’s nothing for me back home. It’s not home anymore.” Bonnie admitted. 

  
  


“Family couldn’t deal with magic?” 

Bonnie shook her head. “I wish it was that simple but no,” She sighed. “I gave Mystic Falls everything I had to give and more. There was never anything left for me. I had to step up every time anything went wrong. But after I lost the one thing that might have made me stay,” She sipped her whiskey, relishing the burn. “I left to live my life for me. And for him. He told me to make the most of all the time I had.” 

Flinna’s eyes were wide with recognition. “Mystic Falls? You’re from Mystic Falls?!” She yelped, causing a few patrons to look in their direction.    
  
“You...you know, don’t you?” Bonnie studied her face. “You know how special it is.” 

Flinna sighed and nodded. “I...I lost someone who grew up there. Supernatural circumstances. No one told me until recently.” 

Bonnie placed her hand on Flinna’s. “You don’t have to tell me anything. But I’m sorry you lost someone.” 

“Small town like that you probably knew her.” Flinna stared at the bar, lost in grief. Bonnie’s heart ached for her. “Jenna. Jenna Sommers.” 

Bonnie’s eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor. “You-you knew Jenna?” She retracted her hand in shock and studied Flinna suspiciously. “How old are you?” 

“36. I’m not a vampire. Chill. I met Jenna in college. I…” Flinna’s cheeks flushed. “I loved her and I visited her grave a few months ago. I never knew that she passed. I thought she settled down and moved on.” Bonnie relaxed slightly. Ten years was basically nothing in comparison to her last relationship. Still, she would have remembered hearing about Jenna dating a girl in college. Elena would have called her the second she found out. And Jeremy definitely would have said something. 

“Jenna never said anything about you.” Bonnie bit her lip thoughtfully. “But I have a pretty good idea why she didn’t.” 

Flinna smiled sadly. “It’s not much of a brain teaser, Bonnie.” 

  
  


“That sounds like a shitty situation for you both,” Bonnie agreed. “Jenna was great. And I miss her. I...I’m best friends with her niece actually.” 

“Shit. You’re one of Elena’s friends. This world feels a little cramped.” Flinna huffed. 

“You know, Elena?” Bonnie’s brows rose. Why hadn’t Elena said anything? 

“Bought me lunch at the grill after catching me on her family’s plot. I was a bit of a wreck. It was ages ago and she probably forgot.” Flinna shrugged. “She was sweet about it. I went to her parent’s funeral for Jenna and I recognized her.” 

  
  


“You went to-I think I would remember seeing you.” Bonnie mused. 

“Jenna pulled me aside. She made sure I wasn’t.” Flinna smiled a little at the memory. “I left as soon as she told me to.” 

“Did you ever tell her?” Bonnie asked. 

“Not in the way I should have. I saw her falling for someone else and figured he was it. Plus, she was too set on taking care of Elena and Jeremy.” 

“Ric,” Bonnie nodded in understanding. 

“Is this too weird for you yet?” Flinna joked, her eyes nervous. 

“Not even a little.” Bonnie chuckled. “This is almost normal.” 

“Well, that’s good.” Flinna took her hand and smiled. “Because I like where this is going.” 

“So do I,” Bonnie smiled back. “I feel like I know you better and I like what I see.” 

“Yeah?” There was that sexy smirk. “Paint me a picture.” 

“No, no...I think your ego is big enough as is with your fancy Ubers and overpriced drinks.” Bonnie teased. 

“The Uber wasn’t that fancy.” Flinna countered. 

“There was a cooler of sodas,” 

“It was the driver’s choice to put them there, Bonnie. I never asked for it.” 

“But you selected luxury didn’t you?” Bonnie eyed Flinna smugly. 

“So what if I did?” They were inches apart now, eyes darting all around the room. Bonnie’s heart was pounding in her ears as her breath hitched. 

“So, nothing. You’re very sweet, Flinna.” And she closed the distance between them, relishing Flinna’s surprise and cupping the back of her neck, unable to stop the kiss from deepening. Bonnie was ready, so ready to embrace all of this. It was time. Before she completely lost herself in Flinna’s insistent and commanding lips, she pulled back. “That was new,” She smiled shyly up at Flinna. 

“What no experimentation at sleepovers?” Flinna teased, eyes sparkling. 

“Not even a little.” 

"So nothing before me?" 

"And now we're back to your big head," Bonnie giggled. "It's only the first date." 

"True. But you kissed me." 

"Doesn't mean I'll do it again," Bonnie offered wryly. 

"Who said I'd let you do it again?" 

"Are you saying you wouldn't?" 

"You could try again and see what happens." Flinna winked at her and they laughed together, ease falling between them as Bonnie's stomach flipped. She liked this girl. And she knew, there would at least be a second date. Bonnie was walking to work the next morning before Carolines’ bubblegum ringtone interrupted her thoughts.

"So, did she taste like cherry chapstick?" Caroline giggled. 

Bonnie felt her cheeks warm up as she shook her head. "No, she tasted like scotch." 

"Sounds hot." Bonnie could hear the smirk over the phone. "So did you do anything else?" 

"It was only the first date, Caroline. I'm still getting to know her." Bonnie chided. 

"Did you want to?" Bonnie squirmed on her couch, uncertain.

"I don't know. But she's sexy, she's funny and I like how she kisses me. For now, that's enough." 

"I still can't believe Elena met her already. We have to ambush her asap! Like, this is huge news! You need major intel!" Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"Elena might not remember much. But we can ask her about it." 

"Bonnie c'mon! You're dating one of Jenna's exes! Jenna! This is scandalous and has major cougar vibes," Caroline was on a roll. "Aren't you a little excited about this?" 

"Gossip isn't how I get my kicks," Bonnie teased. 

"Well, that's why you have me. Because I can put all of this into perspective. I have to go back to work but I love you. I'm glad you had fun. Text me later!" 

"Love you too. I will." Bonnie promised. She walked into the office and checked the time before punching in. Back to reality. Work was nothing too fancy. Just a freelance job that paid the rent and kept her busy. She didn’t have to go to into the office but she often did to leave her flat. The day was rather uneventful. Six hours went by slowly but they went by all the same. As she settled down after dinner to play her beloved acoustic, a song from many a high school mixed CD floated out of her phone. Elena. 

“So,” Elena’s smirk was not as wicked as Caroline’s but pretty damn close. 

“You first,” Bonnie interrupted. “You met her before I did.”   


“Well,” Bonnie could feel Elena’s shrug through the phone. “I went to put flowers on my family plot and visit Stefan. I like to talk to him sometimes to tell him about my day.” Bonnie nodded. Despite Damon being Elena’s husband, she would always love Stefan in some shape or form. “And I saw this stranger hugging Jenna’s headstone while she sobbed,” Elena let out a soft sigh. “So we talked and then I offered to buy her lunch. She didn’t stay long. But she bought bourbon and left a huge tip.” 

“How come you never told us?” Bonnie asked as she took off her sneakers and settled into the couch. 

“Didn’t seem important. Now tell me about your date, Bonnie. Stop stalling,” Elena’s playful grin was back. 

“I kissed her. And I want to see her again. She’s charming, she’s funny and,” Bonnie felt her cheeks flush. “Her lips are soft. She’s got this really sexy confidence that I can’t look away from.” 

“She sounds like Enzo.” Elena offered knowingly. 

“Guess I have a type.” Bonnie mused. 

“Guess so. Hey, I think work is calling. Can we talk tomorrow?” Bonnie nodded as her smile faltered. Elena was the busiest out of them all lately despite Caroline being the one wrapped up in the most supernatural occurrences. It hurt that Elena was the one who made the least effort to stay in touch but then again, it wasn’t entirely surprising. Caroline had always been a bigger constant once Stefan had come to town and changed their quiet life in Mystic Falls. 

“Yeah. Sure. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Bye!” Bonnie went back to playing her guitar, humming a wordless tune as she focused on the chords, remembering Enzo’s careful fingers guiding hers. She missed him. She’d always miss him. But after remembering how it felt to be around someone who she liked, who had a flirty smile...she ached more than she had in awhile. Bonnie had never forced herself to date. She had met a handsome guy now and then on her travels but it had only been one night stands or a few simple dates. Perhaps it was time for that to change. She felt more than ready. Whatever happened with Flinna, felt different. And that was okay. She thoughtfully pulled up Flinna’s contact info and exhaled before hitting the green button. 

“Miss Bennett,” Flinna’s voice greeted smoothly. “It’s a bit late for a call.” Bonnie checked the time and winced sheepishly. 

“Sorry, a friend from home called and I-” 

“Forgot about Paris? How could you?” Flinna teased and Bonnie giggled. 

“You’re right. I did.” She smiled as her stomach flipped. “But I didn’t forget about you,” 

“At least you’re remembering the important things,” Flinna’s smile was blatant in her voice. “What’s up?” 

“I’m sure you can figure it out,” Bonnie replied coyly. 

“Making me work for it. How very sexy of you,” Flinna chuckled. “Why don’t I cook you dinner Friday night?” 

“I’d like that.” Bonnie bit her lip. 

“I’ll see you then, Bonnie.” 

  
  


****    
  


“You play guitar?” Flinna raised a brow as she turned away from the simmering skillet. 

“I do,” Bonnie picked up the instrument before sitting back down on the couch. It felt natural to have Flinna here. Comfortable. “I’m not Jimi Hendrix but, I’m not a novice either.” 

“Do you take requests?” Flinna wondered, as she slid the vegetables into the pan, the sizzling as pleasant as the aroma. Bonnie shrugged. 

“I’ll do my best. What do you have in mind?” 

“Landslide,” Bonnie smirked. 

“Obvious much?” 

“I’ll sing it with you,” Flinna promised. Bonnie smiled at her shyly before she began the song’s soft opening, the chords easy like breathing. 

_ I took my love, I took it down _

_ I climbed a mountain and I turned around _

_ And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills _

_ 'Til the landslide brought me down  _

Flinna began the next verse, her soft and simple voice surprising Bonnie in its sincerity. 

_ Oh, mirror in the sky _

_ What is love? _

_ Can the child within my heart rise above? _

_ Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides? _

_ Can I handle the seasons of my life? _

The music filled Bonnie with longing. When the last note faded away, she noted the tears running down her cheeks. Then she felt a soft hand wipe them away. Flinna. Flinna gently set her guitar aside and moved closer before they began kissing. Bonnie cried as their lips moved together with a melancholy motion, hands slow and sensual before Flinna pulled away far too fast. 

“Sorry!” Flinna looked pretty with pink in her cheeks. “Didn’t want to burn dinner.” She mumbled sheepishly. “We don’t...we can eat later. I just didn’t want to burn your place down since I only just got here.” Bonnie felt her smile take up her whole face as she got up. 

“I really like you, Flinna.” 

“I-Feeling is mutual.” Flinna looked awfully sheepish and flustered. Which was just adorable. Bonnie kissed her cheek. 

“You’re awfully cute when you blush and stammer.” Flinna’s eyebrows knit together in annoyance. 

  
  


“You take that back, Bonnie Bennett!” Bonnie laughed and winked. 

  
  


“Not a chance, Flinna Flightfoot.” 

  
  
  


****

The bed had silk sheets and the sun was soft as it bled through the curtains. A month had passed since the day she had met Flinna. And last night had been the first intimate one. Bonnie curled up closer into the pale chest she had awakened in. Flinna hardly stirred. Bonnie felt no need to check the time on this perfect Sunday. All that truly had any value was Flinna and the bliss Bonnie felt on her skin from mere hours ago. “Hey there,” 

Flinna’s eyes were warm as they met hers. “Morning,” 

Bonnie leaned in to kiss her, Flinna’s hands tangling in her hair as she fought a smile. It had been too long since she had allowed herself luxurious happiness. She hadn’t been ready until now. Flinna was kissing her neck, hands moving slowly over her body. Bonnie’s eyes closed in contentment. “Flinna,” She sighed, letting herself feel every sensation. 

“Any regrets?” Came the teasing lilt, blue eyes dancing in the light. 

“Should there be?” Bonnie bit her lip as she propped herself up on her elbow. “I see nothing to regret in sight.” She studied Flinna, content and feeling no need to move. “Any complaints?” 

“Is this your way of asking if I could tell you’ve never been with another woman?” Flinna chuckled. “Because any answer is a shit one.” 

“Funny and smart. I thought you might just be pushy and rich.” Bonnie stroked the thin collarbone, tracing lines thoughtfully. 

“I can be all of those things, Bonnie Bennett.” Bonnie giggled before their lips moved together slowly and time held this happy moment for longer than she had expected. She was ready to embrace love once more. 


End file.
